


День 9 - Я жил в режиме ожидания, пока не встретил тебя

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: – Ты веришь в судьбу?





	День 9 - Я жил в режиме ожидания, пока не встретил тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

– Ты веришь в судьбу?

– Я – учёный, Джон.

– Да, но разве у тебя никогда не возникало ощущения, что мы... Ну, не знаю, созданы друг для друга?

Какое-то время Шерлок молчал.

– Не совсем так. Но у меня было ощущение... узнавания на каком-то уровне сразу после того, как мы встретились. А тебе стало бы проще или сложнее, если бы это была судьба?

– Стало бы проще или сложнее?

– Думать о моём прошлом. Ты думал бы, что ничего не мог бы сделать, потому что мы должны были встретиться в тот день, или ты чувствовал бы себя хуже, думая, что ты, возможно, сделал бы мою жизнь легче, если бы мы встретились раньше?

– Я... Я просто очень не хочу думать обо всём том времени, обо всех тех годах, когда ты был один. Я хотел бы, начиная с твоего детства, быть твоим другом и защитником.

– Я не живу прошлым, Джон. Я живу здесь и сейчас. Что касается судьбы, думаю, что я там, где должен быть. Однако все эти годы между моим рождением и встречей с тобой были просто заполнителем.

– Но ты же не чувствуешь, что все эти годы были потрачены впустую?

– Ни один из моих жизненных опытов не был получен зря, поскольку они сделали меня таким, какой я есть. Тем, каким я должен был встретить тебя. Эти годы сделали меня достаточно сильным для того, чтобы ждать. Ждать кое-кого... храброго.


End file.
